Veracity
by Goldenmaze
Summary: The truth is rarely pure and never simple. This saying goes for everyone and all truths that are kept secret. In the world of One Piece, it is hard to trust others when so many are backstabbing liars. Which is exactly why Marco couldn't understand why Pops decided to let this 'Faye Shrider' onto their ship. A figure who seems helpless on the outside, but has a dark power inside.


**Hello, you fabulous readers!**

 **I know, I know. Where is the Law x Child OC story at? I'm working on it. I have the idea in place, I just don't know to make the first chapter. For right now, this story is stuck on my mind. I promise you that I think that this story has potential.**

 **If you haven't read my other story Chisana Hana, then please take the time to read that, it's a Whitebeards x Child OC story and many have favorited and followed.**

 **This story is a rewrite of The Truth: Rarely Pure, Never Simple. This story is from my other abandoned account, OpalDiamondz.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this story. One Piece, the characters, and the devil fruit used by my OC don't belong to me. They all belong to the rightful owners.**

* * *

" _ **I'd learned that some things are best kept secret."**_  
― **Nicholas Sparks, Dear John**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Faye Shrider**

Marco never was one to trust someone right away. Who would? You could say that everyone was a liar in this age. Honesty was a rare thing in this world and something that got you killed. But this one woman was someone that Marco truly couldn't trust. He stared at her as she stood in front of Pops, negotiating with him about wanting to join his crew for the time being.

I'm promising you that I won't be endangering your family whilst I stay. I'm actually endangering myself by staying here." she stated to Pops, her milky grey eyes, pupils non-existent, staring into his amber ones.

Pops raised an eyebrow at her. Why would she get onto his ship if she'd only be endangering herself? Pops wasn't one to judge, but the girl didn't look like she could defend herself too well, especially with those forearm crutches of hers. Her pale legs shook a bit with weakness as she looked up at him. He could see that she had a bow and arrows, but that meant that she fought from afar.

"Alright, stay for as long as you find necessary. Welcome to the crew, Faye." Pops was good when it came to knowing who to trust. He felt that Faye was telling the honest truth and that she truly wouldn't hurt any of his family.

She beamed up at him kindly with a closed lip smile, "Thank you, Mr. Whitebeard." she thanked and walked off, her forearm crutches making light taps against the wooden floor as she rounded the corner out of Pops' sight and was met with a semi-familiar face.

Faye looked at the person in front of her, blond hair, fair-toned skin, Whitebeard's mark on his chest. "Ah, you must be Mr. Marco?" she asked. Marco didn't answer her and stared her down.

"I know that Pops trust you, but you're gonna have to prove yourself to me." he explained to her and she nodded in understanding.

"Of course, but I must ask you the same thing in return." she stated and Marco raised an eyebrow at her. A calm silence fell upon the two, a gentle breeze blowing her pastel blue hair softly behind her back.

"What?" Marco asked. This girl had destroyed two bars on one of their protected islands and expected their trust in return? She was asking for too much at this point.

"In order for you to gain my trust, you must prove to me that I can trust you, Mr. Marco." she looked down at the ground, "I have many secrets; secrets that I have to keep to make sure everyone else is safe…" she went silent and Marco frowned for a moment.

"Whatever." he said and walked off, knowing not to say too much more. He went to his office and started on his pile of paperwork.

* * *

Faye laid in bed, it was fairly early, and she thought about going back to sleep. Just as she'd closed her light grey eyes she popped them back open at the sound of voices and footsteps going past her door. She sat up, shakily walking over to the door without her crutches and looked outside to see Thatch, the fourth commander, and Ace, the second commander, walking to the mess hall, carrying two barrels.

Faye trotted back to her bed and sat down, looking at her weak legs that were shaking from the little bit that she'd just done, and put on a yellow, sleeveless tank top and a pair of black shorts. She grabbed her forearm crutches and walked out of her room, following the now quiet voices.

She went into the mess hall the voices coming to a halt and Faye smiled at the two men who whipped their heads around to look at who entered. She gave them a small smile, "Greetings, Commander Ace and Thatch." she greeted.

"Oh, stop it with the formalities. You can call me just Thatch." Thatch told her and she nodded.

"I like being formal. I'll just stick with Mr. Thatch and Mr. Ace." she said and they just shrugged, not really caring at this point. "So, what has you up this early?" she asked, walking up to them.

"Oh, nothing. We're just talking about the wonders of life and such." Thatch responded and Ace snorted.

"Really?" Faye asked, interested, and looked at all the other chefs in the mess hall cooking various types of foods. The aroma was very appetizing, the smell of seasoned meat cooking overpowering everything else.

Ace furrowed his eyebrows as he looked closer at Faye, "Are you blind?" he asked her and Faye shook her head. He noticed just how empty her eyes looked. They were a beautiful, calming, milky gray but, her pupils were missing. Her eyes took the same appearance as someone who was blind, they just weren't cloudy or fogged over.

"No, my eyes just look like that. You won't believe how much I get asked that question." she said, sighing at the reminder of how her eyes looked. "I had a small talk with Mr. Marco yesterday." she told them and they turned to look at her.

"He didn't threaten you, did he?" Ace asked with an exhausted look.

"No, he didn't. He told me that just because Pops trust me, doesn't mean that he does. He wants me to show him that he can trust me. But I asked for the same thing in return." she explained simply, "I know that all you commanders are good people, but I want to be on good terms with all of you before I decide to fully trust you all."

Thatch blinked owlishly, "Why's that?" he asked her, curious as to what her answer would be.

Faye fiddled with the end of her hair a bit and opened her mouth to answer, her milky, grey eyes void of emotion, "Every human being on this planet has some kind of secret that they keep to themselves from anyone else." she looked over at Ace with a knowing look, "I wish to tell only people that I can truly trust and I feel that you guys may be those people." she spoke in a hushed tone.

Thatch crossed his arms over his chest, "You're really confusing, but ok, if you want us to have your trust in exchange of ours, I'll help you out."

Ace squinted suspiciously at Faye as she turned to look at him for an answer, her pupiless eyes begging for him to say yes. He nodded very slowly, almost hesitantly and Faye gave a gentle, relieved smile.

"I look forward to getting to know you guys." she responded. She looked around a bit at her surroundings, "Do you guys need help with anything?" she asked, looking at all the cooks work, wiping sweat off their foreheads, cutting their fingers by accident, burning their arms and yelping at the sudden hotness.

Thatch waved off the question, "Nah, they do this all the time. They're fine." he insisted and Faye nodded softly, watching the chefs of the fourth division do their thing.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I've got some great ideas for this story and I think that it has great potential? Are any of you interested in Faye? Can you feel that hint of mystery in her?**

 **I hope that you can, I've been working on this first chapter for a good while now. Next chapter will be up whenever I get it done!**

 **Comments are appreciated!**

 **JA NE!~**


End file.
